wwebrandfandomcom-20200216-history
WWE Elimination Chamber
Elimination Chamber was a professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) Raw and ECW brands, which took place on June 21, 2009 at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. This was the sixty-first pay-per-view, and the only Elimination Chamber event to be held in WWEbrand. The theme of the event was centered around the two Elimination Chamber matches booked for the night. The first was for the ECW Championship as Chris Jericho defended the title against John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Chris Jericho, Sabu, Rhyno and John Morrison. The second was for the World Heavyweight Championship with Triple H defending the title against Shawn Michaels, Shelton Benjamin, Eddie Guerrero, Matt Morgan and Jeff Hardy. Other matches on the seven match card included The Undertaker vs. The Great Khali in a Stretcher match; CM Punk & Kofi Kingston vs. Mr. Kennedy & MVP for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship; and WWE Women's Champion Mickie James vs. Beth Phoenix in a No Disqualification match. Featured matches background 'World Heavyweight Champion Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Eddie Guerrero vs. Matt Morgan vs. Jeff Hardy (Elimination Chamber match)' On the May 18 edition of Raw, qualification matches were held to determine who would enter the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match. Superstars from both Raw and ECW brands could compete to be in either Chamber match. As reigning World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H did not have to qualify. As a reward for winning the King of the Ring tournament the week before, Matt Morgan was able to advance to the match without having to qualify. 'ECW Champion Chris Jericho vs. Rob Van Dam vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield vs. Rhyno vs. John Morrison vs. Sabu (Elimination Chamber match)' Four qualifying matches for the ECW Championship match took place on the May 19 edition of ECW. As reigning ECW Champion, Chris Jericho did not have to qualify. At the end of the night, JBL made his return to television after serving ECW General Manager Paul Heyman with court papers, claiming that he had won his case against Heyman for unsafe working conditions and improper conduct. JBL announced that he had entered himself into the Elimination Chamber match and vows to win the title again only to shut down the ECW brand for good. On the June 16 ECW, “beat the clock” matches were held to determine who would enter the match last at Elimination Chamber. Chris Jericho defeated JBL to win the series. 'The Undertaker vs. The Great Khali (Stretcher match)' Following Khali’s win at Backlash, the feud between The Undertaker and The Great Khali continued. Khali would defeat Undertaker again on the April 27 Raw in a Tables match due to interference by Ranjin Singh. An Undertaker appearance was teased during a World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber qualifying match between Khali and Mick Foley. Due to the lights flickering, Foley caught Khali offguard to score the win. Undertaker disappeared from television until the June 1 edition of Raw when he interrupted an in-ring promo by Khali and Singh. Undertaker would attack Singh, resulting in him being taken away by paramedics on a stretcher. The following week, it was announced that Undertaker and Khali would meet again in a Stretcher match at Elimination Chamber. Event ''Bottom Line Prior to the pay-per-view, the pre-show ''Bottom Line featured a singles match between Jamie Noble and William Regal. 'Match results' Category:Raw events Category:ECW events Category:Single occasion pay-per-view events